A number of spring suspensions have been proposed in which vehicle wheels are supported at the free ends of arms pivotally connected to the vehicle frame as shown for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,888,271 to Butterfield and 2,956,814 to Jackson. Most of these patents show arms which are short as compared with the length of the vehicle frame, but U.S. Pat. No. 1,695,379 to Keck shows long cantilever arms, roughly as long as the vehicle frame. Another patent showing leaf-spring cantilever arms which are long is U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,104 to Angell.